Seul
by Melusine2
Summary: On commence par le grandpère de Kazuma et ensuite par Kyo, en gros ce sont les derniers jours des maudits du chat


Seul  
  
Je me retourne dans mon lit. La chaleur devient de plus en plus insupportable... Les couvertures, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sont rejointes par mes vetements. Je me lève et m'approche de la fenetre. La nuit est encore noire. J'entend un grondement au loin et je respire. L'orage approche, meme si je serai fatiguer, il fera plus frais. Je me dirige vers la petite table et me sert un verre de lait. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entend la pluie déferler sur l'herbe puis sur le toit. Avec un sourire, je remet mon yukata et vais m'allonger sur le lit. L'image d'un petit garçon me traverse l'esprit. Mon petit Kazuma, il est tellement naïf... Puis je ferme les yeux, et souriant, le sommeil m'emporte dans son souffle libérateur...  
  
Le lendemain, une vieille servante toqua à la porte de la chambre du chef de famille.  
  
-Il est mort, murmure-t-elle. -Evacuez-le...  
  
***********  
  
-Ceci est ta nouvelle demeure...  
  
Les mots d'Akito résonnent encore dans ma tete. Affublé d'un kimono, j'ai l'impression d'etre dans un réfrigérateur. La neige tombe en silence et je la regarde recouvrir le maigre jardin que l'on m'a offert. Personne ne vient s'en occuper, et je n'ai pas la main verte. J'entends des rires et des pas sur l'étendue immaculée. Je relève doucement les yeux. Les voix joyeuses se calment, ça me déprime. Haru, Rin, Momiji, Kisa, Yuki et Toru apparaissent. Momiji est devenu exactement comme le prévoyait Haru. Kisa est resplendissante, et Toru, si svelte auparavent, a le ventre de plus en plus rond. Je tente un vague sourire meme si un pincement amer me serre le coeur. Cela va faire deux ans que Toru a dit oui à Yuki.  
  
Le mariage était en plein air. Toru était resplendissante et Yuki magnifique. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur, il y avait des fleurs comme s'il en pleuvait, Momiji sautait dans tout les sens, Kisa était radieuse en demoiselle d'honneur, Haru, superbe en témoin, meme Akito semblait s'être défait de sa froideur. Et j'étais là. Enfin, façon de parler. Je me trouvais derrière la foule, caché par les arbres et entouré de deux gorilles. J'étais tellement loin que je ne put entendre les "oui" que grace à mes oreilles de chat.  
  
Je relève la tete en entendant les bonjour que me lance mon amie et mes cousins. C'est le nouvel an ce soir, ils sont venu me tenir compagnie. Ils repartent une heure plus tard. Je venais de poser les nouilles dans le frigo, et les cartes qu'ils m'ont offert sur la table que des voix m'appellent. Cette fois ils s'agit d'Hatori, Ayame, Shigure et Ritsu. Depuis que je "vit" ici je ne cesse de leur sourire. Leurs visites me sont trop précieuses pour que ma fierté me les censure. Je ris meme aux blagues de Shigure. Après avoir reçu leurs cadeaux, je les regarde s'éloigner à regrets. Dans le silence de la nuit qui tombe, la neige fait une pause. C'est alors qu'il apparait. Mon seul véritable réconfort et ma plus grande torture. Kazuma. Il ne sourit pas et me regarde tristement en me voyant si seul. il se sent coupable de n'avoir pu empecher mon emprisonnement. Je ne support epas cette lueur de culpabilité et je me redresse avant d'envoyer violemment mon poing entre les barreaux. Il le bloque à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage et je lui sourit doucement. Il aaporche son visage et pose son front contre le mien. Je ne demande qu'une chose: soritr de cette maudite cabane et le serrer dans mes bras. Nous restons un long moment ainsi. Puis nous parlons, essayant de ne pas montrer sa détresse à l'autre. Une voix froide nous fait sursauter.  
  
-Akito-sama vous attends Sensei. La fete va bientot commencer.  
  
Kazuma aquiesce brièvement puis se tourne vers moi.  
  
-Je reviendrais demain, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.  
  
Je garde serrée sa main dans la mienne avant de le laisser partir. Et lorsque je le vois disparaitre sous la neige qui recommence à tomber, un vide immense prend la place de mon coeur. Je me relève lentement, ferme les volets et vais m'allonger sur le lit. Je ne sens meme pas les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues tandis qu'un sommeil agité m'envahit.  
  
*************  
  
La neige fond. Les Douzes et Toru sont venu me voir. Alors que je sort de ma douche, une autre forme s'approche. Je reconnais avec étonnement Akito. Il ne sourit pas.  
  
-Kazuma est mort, dit il d'un ton triste.  
  
La foudre s'abat sur moi. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais rien n'en sort. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne vois meme pas la porte qui s'ouvre et les coups qui pleuvent sur mon corps.  
  
-Tu vois ce que tu as fait? Chat-démon, tu entends ce que tu as fait? Tu l'as tué... murmure Akito en me donnant un coup de pied dans la tete.  
  
Je ne sens meme pas la douleur, toute mes pensées se tournent vers mon père adoptif. Akito se met à crier. Shigure et Hatori accourent et tentent de le maintenir.  
  
-Akito! Calme-toi!!! -Il l'as tué! C'est à cause de lui!!! Il l'as tué comme il a tué sa mère!!!  
  
Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles, j'entends les cris dégoutés quand je ne pleurait pas ma mère. J'entends la voix douces "je sais, Kyo veux-tu vivre avec moi?". La voix d'Akito: "Il l'as tué!!". Les souvenirs s'emmèlent dans mon esprit...  
  
-Dites-moi... que c'est faux...  
  
Grand silence, ils me regardent abasourdis.  
  
-Dites-moi que c'est faux! criais-je. Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas mort!!! Pas lui! Pas lui!!!!! PAS LUI!!!!!!  
  
Ma tete repose dans une flaque de larmes. Je suis seul, plus que jamais. Je n'ai pas de voix pour me rassurer ni de douce main pour sécher mes larmes ou de bras réconfortant où calmer mes sanglots.  
  
Le lendemain, je vois passer au loin le cortège. Ils se dirigent tous vers la grande salle. Je porte un kimono de Kazuma. Celui qu'il m'avait offert à la Saint-Valentin de cette année. Je suis attaché solidement. Deux sbires d'akito m'ont enchainé au sol. Je ne peux que bouger les bras. Je veux le voir. Juste une dernière fois. Mais je n'y arriverai pas comme ça. L'idée qui me traverse l'esprit me répugne mais... Je défait du mieux que je peux mon kimono et attrappe un pantalon. Je respire un grand coup avant de porter ma main à mon poignet gauche.  
  
Un grand bruit se fit entendre dehors. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Il était là, sous sa vraie forme. Il y eut un grand silence, les gens étaient trop stupéfait pour avoir peur ou paniquer. Le monstre s'avança lentement vers le cercueil, semant des lambeaux noiratre de peau sur le parquet ciré. Arrivé devant le corps du défunt, il se laissa tomber à genoux et posa sa tete sur la poitrine inerte. Il leva lentement une de ses hideuses pattes et caressa doucement la joue froide de son maitre.  
  
-Shi... Shishou... mumura-t-il.  
  
Deux puissantes paires de bras le saisirent brutalement et tentèrent de l'entrainer dehors. Mais le monstre se débattait avec une telle force que quatre autres personnes durent venir en renfort. A défaut de le trainer hors de la pièce, les hommes réussirent à maintenir la bete au sol. Akito fit signe aux hommes de la morgue d'emmener le corps. On amena une télévision qu'on alluma. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Sur l'écran on put voir le cercueil entrer dans les flammes de l'incinérateur. Des cris abominables retentirent alors au fond de la salle.  
  
-SHISHOU! SHISHOU!!! -Sortez le d'ici!!!  
  
Les hommes entrainerent difficilement le chat hors de la pièce.  
  
-SHISHOU! SHI... OTTO-SAN!!!!!  
  
L'assemblée se figea dans le dernier cri désincarné qu'eut le chat avant d'etre ramener de force dans sa cage.  
  
*******************  
  
Cela fait une semaine que personne n'est venu me voir. Akito m'a interdit toute visite à part les personnes qui viennent me nourrir. Mais je ne les voit meme pas. Je me sent coupable... Si seulement Shishou ne m'avait pas adopté... Il serait toujours en vie... Il aurait une femme, des enfants.... Je cache ma tete dans mes pattes et je pleure.  
  
Je me réveille le lendemain dans ma forme humaine. Apparement quelqu'un m'a remis mon bracelet pendant mon sommeil. Je me lève et enfile des vetements.  
  
*****************  
  
Yuki tournait en rond dans le couloir. Deux mois. Le bébé avait deux mois d'avance...  
  
*****************  
  
Je me retourne dans mon lit. La chaleur devient de plus en plus insupportable... Les couvertures, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sont rejointes par mes vetements. Je me lève et m'approche de la fenetre. La nuit est encore noire. J'entend un grondement au loin et je respire. L'orage approche, meme si je serai fatiguer, il fera plus frais. Je me dirige vers la petite table et me sert un verre de lait. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entend la pluie déferler sur l'herbe puis sur le toit. Avec un sourire, je remet le kimono de Shishou et vais m'allonger sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux. Je les revoit tous, Yuki, Toru, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori et lui, Shishou. Watashi no otto-san. Je me sens incroyablement serein et je retire mon bracelet. Pas de douleur, je m'endors paisiblement dans les draps de l'éternité.  
  
****************  
  
Hatori sort de la salle d'accouchement. Yuki se précipite sur lui.  
  
-Alors? -La mère et l'enfant se porte bien. Seulement... -Seulement? -... -Hatori!!! -Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu vois par toi-meme...  
  
Yuki se précipita dans la salle. Toru était en nage et souriait. Dans ses bras elle tenait un petit chaton orange. Au meme instant, une vieille servante vint toquer à la porte de la chambre du chef de famille.  
  
-Il est mort, murmure-t-elle. -Evacuez-le...  
  
FIN 


End file.
